True Blue till the End
by Adam Decker
Summary: When an old enemy of the Power Rangers returns, it will take a reunion of every single blue ranger to stop the threat. Sequel to Double-Sided but you don't need to read that if you haven't. 15th in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series. Blue ranger fanwank.


True Blue till the End

By Adam Decker

Overview: It's a reunion of all the blue rangers of the past, present, and future against an old foe of the rangers. Sequel to Double-Sided

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Blah, blah, blah, and all that crap. This is just written for your enjoyment. If you are a crazy loving fan of blue Power Rangers, then you're reading the right story. There are some things in this story that relate to my series called Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters (this is the fifteenth installment of), but you don't have to know them to read this story. It might help if you did, but it doesn't matter. If you do get confused, don't be afraid to read the other stories. I hope that you enjoy.

Part 1

Sometime in the future…

In the ruins of an ancient lab, there was a defeated version of a creature. The last of the mutants of the world found this person and brought him back to his full size and very bad self.

"What year is this?" asked the monster.

"It is 3012," said one of the mutants. "We have resurrected you to defeat a source known as the Power Rangers."

"The Power Rangers!" yelled the monster, obviously mad. "I will destroy them and they will regret ever messing with me."

"We knew you were the right person for the job, Lother," said the main mutant. "We found a machine that will take us back to defeat these rangers."

Little did these monsters know, one of these rangers was hiding nearby and knew of their evil plan. He had to stop them, no matter what. He followed them through their machine and had to find help. His name was Lucas, the blue time force ranger.

On the Great Power…

Captain Dewgone was talking to the image of Andy Adams. He was in hiding and was communicating with the Pirate Fighting rangers through a system he created.

"Listen," said Andy, "the time is coming very soon."

"I know," said Captain Dewgone. "Neal will be the blue ranger no longer."

"Yes. And I think I know who will be the perfect replacement for him."

Neither of them knew that Neal was nearby and he was listening to the conversation. _"Why won't I be a blue ranger anymore?" _he thought. _"Why do they need a replacement?"_ Neal continued to listen to the rest of the conversation to make sure he wasn't taking things out of context. But the conversation switched to a new topic.

"The blue moon is rising," said Andy. "This means that the rangers will not have any powers for as long as the moon is risen."

"But Neal will still have his powers, right?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"That's why we still need him."

The rest of the conversation was interrupted by the ship signaling that monsters were attacking. The rangers went on deck, but didn't find the monsters that they normally fought. They found strange new monsters. The four of them fought them off and were left puzzled as to why they were fighting different monsters.

At a Ninja Academy…

Lucas found the place he was looking for. He found Tori and Blake, both blue Ninja Storm rangers, and asked them for help.

"What do you mean, Lother has returned?" asked Tori.

"I mean," said Lucas, "that the last mutants that remain on the earth in the future found someone that could help them fight against the rangers and defeat them for good."

"We have to find the current team of rangers," said Blake. "Only they can fight against this evil."

"Why did they land in this time?" asked Tori. "Why didn't they go to fight against the team of rangers that they wanted to?"

"Because the machine couldn't be controlled that easily," said Lucas. "It came to this year, but they don't really care what year it is. They just want to defeat the rangers once and for all."

"Well they're getting more than they bargained for," said Blake. "There are already us three against them."

"But even we can't do it alone with the new team of rangers," said Lucas.

An image appeared before them of a person.

"My name is Andy Adams," said the image of the person, "And I think I know how you can help."

On the planet of Aquitar…

Billy was enjoying his time on this planet. He was very happy. He was there with Cestro, the blue Aquitas ranger, when a person approached them.

"Billy?" asked the person.

"That's me," said Billy. "What exactly do you want?"

"I'm Kai!" said the person. "The blue Lost Galaxy ranger! You're the first blue ranger!"

"Yes I am," replied Billy. "Why are you here?"

"I always wanted to visit," said Kai.

"Billy," said Cestro, "isn't there some strange event going on around Earth now?"

"You mean the rising of the blue moon?" asked Billy.

"Yeah," said Cestro. "Isn't that when all the blue power rangers will have their powers back for three days?"

"I believe that's the power it has," said Billy.

"That means we should get all the blue rangers together for a reunion!" said Kai.

"I have been meaning to visit Earth again," said Billy. "I think I shall go with you two."

"Let's be sure to get the blue rangers," said Cestro.

The image of Andy was watching in the distance. He flickered then disappeared.

On the Great Power…

Neal was sitting down, contemplating recent events. His friend and fellow ranger Glen came up and talked to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Glen.

"I'm not sure," said Neal. "Andy and Captain Dewgone were saying that I won't be a ranger anymore and they were looking for a replacement."

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure. They also talked about needing me for just a while longer because the rest of you would lose your powers."

"I wonder why that is?"

Andy's image appeared before them.

"I hate to interrupt whatever you're talking about," said Andy, "but you need to report to the deck right now."

"Okay," said both Neal and Glen.

"Just Neal," said Andy. He then disappeared.

"I hope this is good," said Neal.

On deck he saw three different people that were wearing blue.

"You must be the newest blue ranger," said Tori.

"We need you and every blue ranger," said Blake.

"The future depends on it," said Lucas.

"This is interesting," said Neal.

At the Secret Mutant Base…

Lother sat around with five mutant generals.

"What shall we do with these rangers?" asked Lother.

"We obviously destroy them," said Zled.

"The blue moon is rising," said Erihz. "That means they won't have their powers."

"But," replied Rlihuwe, "every blue ranger that has ever existed yet will."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Wrohivire. "How will they get every blue ranger together when the blue moon rises tomorrow and the effects start today?"

"We capture this team of rangers and use them as bait," said Niew. "Then we destroy whatever opposition we get."

"I like your thinking," said Lother. "We all make a good team."

"Let's destroy them all," said Zled.

"Agreed," said the rest of them in unison.

Elsewhere in the World…

Madison was walking through the park when she saw someone in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ethan," he responded, "the blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger."

"I'm the blue Mystic Force Power Ranger. I heard that every blue ranger will get their powers back today."

"I wonder if we could arrange a reunion."

A vortex suddenly appeared and Sky appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know," said Sky. "I was sent from the future to help defeat an old enemy who has returned."

"Are you a blue ranger as well?" asked Madison.

"For the moment," said Sky.

"Well we better find everyone else who can help," said Ethan.

On the Great Power…

Neal was hanging out with the Time Force and Ninja Storm rangers. The image of Andy Adams was with them.

"What exactly is going to happen?" asked Neal.

"We will all gain our powers during the blue moon," said Lucas.

"And we will need them to defeat Lother," said Tori. "I should have known he wasn't gone for good."

"The blue reunion is coming," said Andy. "Already now all the blue rangers of the past, present, and future are going to find each other. We will lead them here and have them fight against Lother."

"How is that happening?" asked Blake.

"Just the way it should," replied Andy, purposely vague. "While these three veteran rangers prepare to fight against Lother, the current ranger, Neal, should find more rangers."

"Which rangers should I find?" asked Neal.

"Find the two that have animal spirits like you." Andy's image then disappeared.

"Why was he being vague?" asked Tori. "Is he normally like that?"

"No," said Neal, "he's not."

"You better find those rangers," said Blake.

"Yeah," said Lucas. "We'll take care of things here."

"Okay," said Neal.

Later…

Chad, the blue Lightspeed Rescue ranger, was talking to the image of Andy Adams. They had known each other from previous encounters.

"You know," said Chad, "you still haven't told us what your secret is."

"Who says I have a secret?" asked Andy.

"Well, when you were helping the fusion rangers, myself being one of them, you knew a lot of stuff and did things we didn't know how you could do. (Author's Note: I haven't written that series yet. I plan to, but don't go looking for it yet.)"

"All things will be revealed in due time. For now, we need to wait for the rest of these blue rangers to come."

"First I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you just an image?"

"I am hiding from the current bad guy named Consair. Until the time is right, I won't reappear physically. Also, this way I can be wherever I want to at any time."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

A vortex appeared in the field nearby. Flynn, the blue RPM ranger appeared.

"Well," said Flynn, "what's this I hear about a blue ranger reunion?"

"It has never happened before," said Andy. "I just wish I could be a part of it."

"You aren't a blue ranger," said Flynn.

"Not yet, at least," responded Andy.

Dax, the blue Operation Overdrive ranger, appeared out of the sky.

"This is going to be cool," said Dax.

"Everyone know what they're going to do?" asked Andy.

"Yes," replied the other rangers.

"Let's do this," said Dax.

In Lother's Mutant Base…

Lucas, Tori, and Blake were eavesdropping on Lother's plan.

"We have the green, yellow, and pink Pirate Fighters rangers held captive," said Zled.

"We will get these rangers who oppose us," said Lother, "and we will destroy them."

Part 2

Rocky and TJ were in Angel Grove.

"Can you imagine?" asked TJ. "We were both red rangers that became blue rangers."

"At least you got to join every other red ranger in a quest," said Rocky. "I wish I could have gone."

"It's a shame you couldn't join us. But it wasn't that big a fight anyways."

"I was busy and there was only one power coin I could have used. But if there is ever a power ranger reunion, I want to be a part of that."

"No one can be left out."

A once kid ranger now joined the two.

"Hey Justin," said TJ.

"I think everyone is feeling blue today," said Justin.

"Why is that?" asked Rocky.

"I'm not sure," said Justin.

"Maybe a reunion is going to happen," said TJ.

"That would be cool," said Justin.

The image of Andy Adams appeared before them.

"I'm glad everyone is talking about a reunion," said Andy. "That's exactly what's going to happen. I need your help." They listened to his story and then made a plan.

In Lother's Dungeon…

The Pirate Fighter Rangers woke up in a cell.

"This is bad," said Glen.

"We don't have our powers to help us," said Lois.

"Don't worry," said Kayla. "Neal and the rest of them will save us."

In a Forest…

Neal was looking for the blue Jungle Fury and Wild Force rangers. Then he saw them in training against each other. Once they were done, he approached them.

"I need your help," said Neal.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"I'm the latest blue Power Ranger," said Neal.

"So you're one of us," said Theo. "Why don't we fight to see just how strong you are."

"Us two against you," said Max.

"If you insist," said Neal.

The two of them lunged and Neal and flipped them over with his hands.

"That was easy," said Neal.

The two of them got up.

"So you have proven yourself worthy," said Theo.

"Don't worry," said Neal. "I won't disgrace the name of blue Power Rangers. I'm the leader of my team. I will prove that we are more than just side characters and comic relief. We need more of us that are wise guys like the first one. We need more people that can take charge in the absence of the leader. There has always been a blue ranger, and as long as we can continue this legacy, there will always be a blue ranger."

The silence sounded like applause to Neal. Besides, he didn't need any.

"Good speech," said Theo. "We shall join your cause."

"It will be my pleasure," said Max.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," said Neal.

At Lother's Hideout…

The mutants were getting ready for the big fight they knew would come. Suddenly, Neal alone came out and fought them. But, he was able to lure them all out along with Lother to where the blue rangers were waiting.

"Morphing time!" exclaimed Neal.

"Triceratops!" exclaimed Billy.

Cestro morphed.

"Zeo ranger 3, blue!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Shift into Turbo!" exclaimed Justin.

"Let's rocket!" exclaimed TJ, entering his code into his morpher.

"Go galactic!" exclaimed Kai.

"Lightspeed Rescue," said Chad.

Lucas morphed.

Max morphed.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form," said Tori. Blake said the same thing substituting Ninja with Thunder.

"Dino Thunder, power up," said Ethan.

"SPD emergency," said Sky.

"Magical source, Mystic Force," said Madison.

"Overdrive accelerate," said Dax.

"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed," said Theo.

"RPM, get in gear," said Flynn.

"Pirate Fighters, from afar," said Neal.

A blue cloud burst out from behind them and exploded.

"True Blue till the End!" they all exclaimed.

Billy, Cestro, and Kai went after Zled. Billy punched him. Cestro kicked him. Kai flipped him over.

Rocky, Justin, and TJ fought against Erihz. Rocky and TJ punched his sides. TJ then pushed him over where Justin delivered the finishing blow.

Lucas, Tori, and Blake fought Lother. He went after his former enemies, but they rebounded. Lucas was sure to help them as well.

Dax, Chad, and Flynn went after Rlihuwe. The fight was a bit difficult, but not too hard.

Theo, Max, and Neal were against Wrohivire. He was the one who had captured the current rangers. Theo and Max helped although Neal was very strong without them. They were able to defeat him.

Ethan, Madison, and Sky fought Niew. The three of them together made the battle end well.

With all the enemies defeated, everyone was happy. They all went back to the Great Power to celebrate. Lucas, Flynn, and Sky returned to their appropriate times. Billy, Cestro, and Kai went back to their appropriate planets. The others went back to their normal lives. Neal asked Captain Dewgone what would happen to him.

"Now you will become the new red ranger," replied his mentor. "It is long deserved. Don't worry about who will be the new blue ranger, that will be revealed soon enough."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
